La clave de sol
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: el camino del músico no es tan sencillo todos dan lo que pueden y hasta mas para poder estar afinados... pero ¿que significa la música? es solo un arte humano o es una manifestación de amor a través del sonido...
1. Chapter 1 luna de París

Hola! Aquí Ash, ok a muchos no les gusta la música clásica y los instrumentales por lo tanto creo que no les gustara pero lo hice con mucho amor para sam… te quiero demasiado hermanita dedicado a ti! porque te encanta... espero que te guste, unas instrucciones cada capítulo tendrá una pieza de referencia que tenga que ver con la historia o en la que me halla inspirado, yo les diré cuando la colocan eso si da un gran efecto y le da un aire mayor de acuerdo la situación colocada creo que actualizaré rápido debido a que no es muy largo y la semana mayor me ayudo a quedarme en mi casa… disfruten!

* * *

La música se escuchaba firme, habían notas plasmadas en un pedazo de papel, algunas simples y otras mas complejas, todas ellas unidas para organizar un sonido agradable a nuestros oídos, de ahí se escuchaba un piano, realizando delicadmente sus acordes, un live sonido de un platillo se escuchaba al fondo este guiaba al resto de los instrumentos, creando la introducción de un ritmo divertido para luego entrar unsaxo haciendo una melodía dinámica, luego entro el trombón a complementar la parte grave, de estas acciones totalmente necesarias sacamos una conclusión, la música es un arte…

La vida llego reflejada de alegría cuando llego su solo a su corta edad ella tenía mucho talento captando la miradas de todos los presentes, esta excelente músico había conseguido mucho a su corta edad claro no todo, aun le faltaba algo un vacio se llenaba con melodías y otro seguía esperando a que lo llenaran, se acabo el solo con un gran sostenido que dejo boquiabiertos a los presentes sobre todo al chico del piano que estaba cerca a ella provocando celos de la chica de la flauta para luego sentarse y ver a su amigo que está en el violín, se cerró el telón dejando a unos jóvenes detrás de escena, el chico del piano se acercó a ella para decirle…

Sabes lo hiciste bien…- ella bajo la cabeza- seguro… creo que me caí en la última- él le sostuvo el mentón- lo hiciste perfecto…- ellos se iban acercando hasta que….- Trixie querida… te solicitan quieren tus autógrafos- el director se la llevo de la muñeca mientras se iba miro hacia Eli y le guiño un ojo…

Hola Shane- dijo un chico rubio que lo molestaba siempre- sabes te caíste en la última- era twist el mejor amigo de Trixie aquel que tocaba el violín- no te hagas ilusiones, Eli Trixie no se fija ni en el mejor músico de aquí ¡y ahora se fijara en ti! Jajaja- Eli solo puso mala cara- claro… por eso yo me acerque a ella y déjame decirte que no se quejó- dijo con cara de victoria- ganaste esta vez Shane- dijo yéndose-

* * *

(Coloquen la música… se llama luna de París y es de raul di blasio, manejaremos mucho ese pianista aquí)

Ella pensaba… ¿será él? ¿Estoy loca?, lo iba a besar… estas loca Trixie tienes toda una carrera por delante cómo vas a perder el tiempo con el amor, si eso pasaba en su mente estaba desordenada y confundida, desde que tuvo memoria vio a el amor como una gran pérdida de tiempo ya que fue educada estrictamente en un colegio de monjas en donde le enseñaron buenos hábitos, y donde le inculcaron reglas desde muy pequeña, haciendo una persona seria con una frase "todo a su tiempo" y en realidad era así… sus padres murieron ella vive con su tío enfermo, de lo que le dejo su madre fue un humilde saxo que aprendió a tocar, cada día ella buscaba la perfección, algunas veces enfermo por esto pero está a punto de lograrlo, pero Eli le hiso sentir una atracción, sintió como sus labios trataban de unirse, como si fueran imanes, y la gran interrupción, se quedó un momento pensando en él, ella iba caminando por las impresionantes calles de París, no solo le atrae su físico, él tenía una forma de ser y la expresaba cada vez que estaban en concierto, sentía como marcaba el ritmo de su corazón… saco una sonrisa de hecho si se estaba enamorando… de Eli… su sabiduría le excitaba y no obstante a que se sentía protegida con el cerca… si lo ama… pero no el amor es complicado difícil, y a veces masoquista la verdad nunca había amado a un chico… ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, ella empuño su mano su destino no era ese su destino era ser profesional, se acostumbró tanto a trasnochar en ese momento que ni sabía cómo reaccionar, pero bueno son solo cosas de la vida y el ascenso que tuvo nunca fue de la noche a la mañana muchas veces se quedó sin aire tratando de hacer un sostenido ella solo fue a su casa para llegar donde su anciano tío-abuelo darle de comer e irse a aquel restaurante lujoso en donde trabajaba con un conjunto de jazz, iba caminando por las finas y elegantes calles de Francia, sentía en ritmo de sus pies en cada paso, sencillamente es lo que pasa en la memoria de un músico y si… la música está en todas partes solo que no la sabemos apreciar, en nuestro corazón siempre esta y ha sonado la música con cada latido toda nuestra vida hasta que morimos, sentía una gran atracción por la música clásica, y una repulsión por algunos géneros urbanos que simplemente hablaban de sexo o de violencia, canciones ignorantes que hacen ver la música como algo vulgar y obsceno, en cambio su personalidad era muy romántica, le encantaban las baladas, aquel elogio poético a la mujer, si un hombre le dedicaba alguna de pronto se derrite pero gracias a su oficio no les dio mucha importancia llego a una calle lujosa, en sí no pudo creer sacar a su tío de la pobreza solamente con un instrumento esto le dibujo una sonrisa, luego entro a un apartamento en un conjunto residencial, allí la esperaba su tío en su mecedor coloco un rato a practicar y cuando su tío se acostó volvió a salir esta vez no a trabajar sino a relajarse un rato y pensar las cosa, empezó a caminar en aquel lugar romántico de Francia hasta que paro en un restaurante, veía un ambiente alegre, niños sonriendo , parejas bailando, músicos tocando, sin duda era el lugar perfecto para relajarse hasta que se dio cuenta que no era la única de su grupo allí, se encontraba Elí, tocando después de aquello se le dibujo una sonrisa y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se regalaron esas sonrisas propias, era perfecto… después de todo ella sí pudo pensar en el amor y daría todo por estar entre sus brazos y no dejaría de soñar.

* * *

bueno que les halla gustado si no pues gracias por la visita :)

Ash


	2. Chapter 2 solitude

Después el jefe de Eli dio permiso de un descanso para probar comida del restaurante ahí Eli invito a Trixie a una mesa para hablar, el, el hijo del gran pianista Will Shane, nunca se imaginó enamorarse de tan hermosa músico, pero es la verdad que chico de la orquesta no se ha desafinado por perderse en sus ojos o se ha quedado babeando en vez de tocar su propio instrumento pero simplemente se preguntaba, que hacía tan sola, porque nadie había tocado su boca, sencillamente le parecía tan provocativo tenía las ganas de matarla a besos, cada uno con mayor ternura cada vez- y… diem como conociste el piano…- el sonrió- cuando mi padre vivía me enseñó a tocar- ella sonrió- genial cuál es tu genero a mí me gusta el jazz-

-bueno a mi… igual- no podía creer es mas no sabía si lo dejarían hacer lo que haría pero… se acercó ella parecía hacer lo mismo, se atraían como imanes, como polos opuestos- ¡Eliiiiiiiiii!- grito un topoide llegando a la sorpresiva- te toca una nueva pieza-

Trixie se acercó a mí con timidez y curiosidad para ver que había en aquella partitura, puede ver una hermosa sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, vi esas hermosas curvas, tan delineadas delicadamente, era irresistible (no mal interpreten está hablando de su sonrisa)-¿te gusta?-

Si es una melodía muy hermosa, es una de mis canciones favoritas se llama soledad y es de Ben Webster (solitude, de ben Webster búsquenla lol) el toca divino…- se impresión, debía fascinarle esa canción, por lo tanto debía superarse y aflojar esos dedos para tocar bien-

* * *

¡¿Yo?! Tocar contigo eso es mucho para mí- decía ella- eres el mejor de todos y yo solamente empecé hace… bueno ese no es el punto el punto es que tus compañeros son mejores que yo- el empezó a sonreír- bobadas, ven-

- Que no Eli- Eli hiso caso omiso a lo que le dijo y la arrastro hacia el escenario- muy buenas… bienvenidos a clasic music, esperamos que disfrute el postre del día con ustedes solitude, interpretada por Eli Shane en el piano y la pelirroja en el saxofón- a lo que Trixie hiso un reclamo visual…-

(Coloquen la music, que les mencione arriba si lo están haciendo cumplirán con la dinámica del fic pero si no… no tiene gracia leer)

Él iba presionando suavemente las teclas y ella lo acompañaba haciendo un dulce sonido de tipo romántico, la partitura describía sus estados, soledad la soledad los acompañaba a pesar de que estaban en el asiento de su piano y ella sentada en aquella dura superficie que hay sobre el piano se sentían solos, para Eli la única manera de estar acompañado era acariciar al fin esos dulces trozos de caramelo llamados labios, solo pensaba en eso en descansar en su pecho y sobar su cabello sanar su dolor con su belleza y poder vivir feliz junto a ella…

Es que con solo mirarla se le aceleraba el corazón y se le erizaba la piel, la vida le había obsequiado lo más hermoso que pudo encarnar… su Trixie su mejor amiga, aunque las cosas nunca son fáciles la verdad debía superar todo la muerte de su madre y la de su padre… todo, y la mejor manera de calmarse era ver esas esmeraldas tan brillantes y gloriosas, ella nunca tuvo fama de cara bonita, es más los hombres no saben si reconocerla por su belleza o inteligencia, llego un momento en el cual debía saber cómo actuar era su canción favorita, debía impresionarla, la dejo tomar el mando y empezó a seguirla para apreciar la suavidad de su sonido, de un momento a otro ella se sintió seducida por la agilidad de sus dedos quería sentirlos, sobre su cintura quería que la besara fuertemente, como si no hubiera un mañana, fuerte mente, que la aprisione entre sus brazos y nunca la deje ir, sus instrumentos pedían a gritos compañía por medio de las notas que reflejaban, pero como no perderse en el mar de sus ojos, ella sentía su mirada aunque le estaba dando la espalda, sentía como la observaba sentía que él sonreía, sentía un rojo en sus mejillas, para esa ocasión tuvieron que cambiarse, ella traía un vestido color verde claro con mangas cortas que caía libremente hasta sus piernas, llevaba zapatillas de este mismo color y medias blancas hasta media pierna, Eli llevaba un traje negro con corbata roja y una sorpresa en su bolsillo, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, claro menos mal que eligió un instrumento de viento si no sabrían que no estaba roja por falta de aire si no por enamorada, ¡ya! Lo admitió ¡se enamoró! Ya cupido le gano al fin le atino con una flecha que sería difícil de quitar pero solo con verlo se estremecía con su sonrisa…

Cuando finalizo todo, llovieron los aplausos y Trixie sintió algo chocar cerca de donde ella estaba, Eli le había lanzado una rosa, sonrió y se levantó, le tomo la mano y los dos hicieron una venia para irse, al salir caminaron por tales calles-

Brian Smith - Moonlight sax medley- saben que deben colocarla

(Colóquenla desde aquí)

-Eli… gracias… lo hiciste divino no se ni de donde sacas todo esto- él le regalo una sonrisa a lo que ella intentaba no suspirar- solo está pensando en alguien… en ti…- dijo seductoramente- E-E-li yo…- dijo nerviosamente- tu.. nada- acerco sus labios apasionadamente a los de ella haciéndole subir todos los colores posibles a su tímido rostro, la besaba la acariciaba, le daba todo su amor en un fenómeno natural causado por la atracción de un peli Azul y una pelirroja llamado Elixie el cual fue sellado con un beso, Eli empezó a sobar su espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca suavemente la atrajo más a él, presionando sus labios con suavidad degustando el mejor postre existente, sabía lo que dio por estar en ese momento, él fue dando pasos hacia adelante, y ella hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarse ella choco contra un árbol donde Eli empezó a hacer de las suyas a acariciar su cabello a besarla hasta que se desgasten sus labios a poder amarla sin que le digan que hacer, se pegó más a ella apretándola contra el árbol, ella no se sentía acorralada en contrario sentía como Eli jugaba con sus labios reclamando más besos, el beso fue dulce tierno y muy largo, debido a que nuestra pelirroja al tocar un instrumento de viento siempre tuvo que entrenar la respiración y el manejo del aire, era una gran ventaja por parte de Eli se puede decir que tiene buenos pulmones- m… besas de la maravilla- ella le regalo una sonrisa a pesar de que este aun contra el árbol se sentía algo vulnerable ya que Elí podría volver a hacer de las suyas-m… gracias-

Luego los dos dijeron al tiempo totalmente rojos y mirando hacia abajo- fue mi primer beso- a pesar de decirlo rápido se entendieron- porque no tenía tiempo para el amor- dijo Trixie- porque no me enamoraría de nadie más que tu y… te estaba esperando- enternecida le dio otro beso solo la luna los veía, o al menos era lo que ellos creían, alguien más los veía escondido entre las frías sombras

* * *

hola esto es algo aparte ya yo tengo posibles villanos pero, veamos que quiere el publico díganme en los comentarios, a quien quieren que este viendo a nuestra tierna pareja... porfi ¿por mi? :)

* * *

Hola amiguitos, como están espero que bien… esta historia está dedicada a temperance, a darck y a Ángela… y obvio a todos mis lectores del reto del mundo amigos quisiera conocerlos, dejen un comentario que me suben mucho el ánimo para escribir, 中國哥們有一個美麗的國家，以感謝你給我留個評論多愛自己的國家，他們的文化關懷，我發誓，當我看到你喜歡再見訪問我興奮, no pregunten debo complacer a todos los públicos lol chao

Ash y Nat


	3. Chapter 3 Amor se escribe con A

hola, Coloquen Amor se escribe con A de Richard Clayderman

* * *

En vida muchas cosas han pasado, pero solo sé que la mejor de ellas es haberte encontrado, destino no fue, suerte tampoco, fue Dios que te mando para calmar mis penas, eres como el agua que sacio mi sed, tus labios son dos dulces caramelos, que anhele probar desde que nos conocimos, en tu cabello hay pétalos de rosa, y en tus ojos hay unas brillantes esmeraldas, es tan complicado decir que siento que ni yo mismo sabia, ahora que he aclarado mis dudas te digo que te amo profundamente, como más puedo en esta vida, pero para que llegar diciendo te amo si es lo común, por eso es un beso lo que te he dado, el poder acariciar tus labios y por medio de ese momento expresarte como me siento- Amor se escribe con A- dijo después de darle un largo beso- y mi amor se escribe con T- dijo juntando su nariz con la de ella- supongo, sabes deje a alguien solo en mi casa- Eli le robo otro beso como para poder suspirar, definitivamente Se escribe y se siente con A de Admiración, A de Aceptación, A de Amistad, de Abrazo, se siente con el A del Alma, llegando a la misma Adoración del ser amado, Amor se escribe y se vive con la A de Alegría tan solo por sentirlo sin exigencias, sin vanos orgullos con entrega total por dentro y por fuera. Amor se escribe con la A, primera letra del abecedario, primer sentimiento del ser humano. Amor, el Amor se siente sin más Aclaración que la Aceptación de su existencia. YO AMO LA "A" (la tome del mismo video ojo)- si amor se escribe con A… odio se escribe con O- dijo un rubio a la distancia- ya veremos con quien te quedaras Trixie…

Bueno… definitivamente te diré lo siguiente antes de irnos, quiero que seas mi novia te protegeré con mi vida, te veré con mi alma y te amare con mi corazón, bueno la verdad con mi cerebro ya que las sensaciones la produce el cerebro pero el corazón solo late y la verdad es que el que se acelere cuando te veo lo hace el cerebro y la verdad es… no es que sea malo solo que, eres bonita muy hermosa, pero no significa que mire tu físico sino que yo te…- Trixie callo toda es catedra con un beso- y….- dijo el esperando respuesta-¿y qué?-

Eli le dio un abraso y la atrapo- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió con malicia- um… tal vez- él le hiso cosquillas- no acepto tal vez- ok entonces no- dijo en risas- no te dejare hasta que digas si- no, no jajá ¡NO!... ¡Eli!- no decía nada solo seguía dándole cosquillas- ok SI ya déjame- en la soltó y le dio un giro en el aire- que bien porque tengo pensado ir al cine a ver una de esas películas que te gustan- dijo dándole un beso en la frente…- lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo, le dije a twist que iría a verlo interpretar Vivaldi- Elí puso mala cara, detrás del árbol twist sonreía victorioso- y… si le dices que no…- dijo tratando de disimular la rabia- siempre hay que cumplir con las promesas- dijo ella elegantemente- déjame adivinar tocaste con caballero-

- Si, si preguntas es excelente en la guitarra- dijo impresionada- si… pues ponlo a tocar el piano y veras que no puede- dijo Elí celoso- m… tenemos un pequeño celosito em…- dijo pellizcándole el cachete- ¡claro que no!-ella le regalo una sonrisa-claro que si…

Aquí deben colocar lluvia de primavera de Raúl di blasio

mm… me parece que debemos irnos- dijo Eli-esta hora es peligrosa para las chicas preciosas- ella rodo los ojos riendo- sobre todo si son pelirrojas… además si tienen ojos verdes- cuando ella termino de reír él no estaba, luego sintió como alguien la atrapaba y le tapaba los ojos- exijo un beso- dijo el peli azul evitando que se le escapara-

-Eli llego tarde a casa- él le dio un beso en la mejilla- no te dejare ir hasta que me des un beso-dijo destapándole los ojos- un piquito nada más- dijo ella tiernamente- si claro- dijo para robarle otro beso apasionado hasta que algo los interrumpió- una espesa gota callo en cada frente, Trixie salió alarmada es sería un buen aguacero- heli… nos vamos a mojar- dijo tratando de soltarse de el- ¿y?- dijo divertido cuando vio que se vino una lluvia fuerte- dale ven nunca has vito las películas románticas, dos novios bajo la lluvia segura que no te gusta-

- EEEEE…LLLLLIIIII… porfa- dijo lentamente- ¡claro que no!- dijo dándole una vuelta en el aire- te ves preciosa mojada- dijo el viendo su empapada ropa y rostro molesto- ¿te he dicho que te vez linda cuando te enojas?- ella solo alzo una ceja- y que te vez tierna cuando te pones rojita como tu cabello- dijo riendo planeando otro beso…. El agua caía sobre sus rostros amándose, sus labios bailaban lentamente, ella no podía rechazar ese beso tan suave y tierno, fue volviéndose apasionado y necesitado, claro que nunca se imaginó esa escena de películas, y mucho menos es chico tan ardiente pero sintió que el tiempo no la dejaría así que corto el beso- como no iremos ahora-

-hay Trixie se creativa y no seas seca fiestas- ella se quedó extrañada con la expresión- no es aguafiestas- pregunto ella- no, te puedes dar cuenta estamos mojados- dijo besándola en la frente…

-Bueno bebe debo llevarte a casa-

* * *

Hola Amiguitos que están tramando…

Resulta que su escritora aquí presente es una estudiante muy buena por lo tanto no le quitan el pc… pero fue elegida para representar al grado 9 en las pruebas de sociales del estado así que… estaré estudiando pero buenas noticias aplazaron mi examen… y bueno prometí subir esta… ¿lindo no? Ok el siguiente capítulo será de twist, es decir que entra el violinista del fic… que canción se traerá… o que estará tramando… pobeshito el odio se apodera de el…

Petición del publico…

Que quieren que haga twist… en el siguiente capítulo, se acepta lo que sea la mejor yo la elijo (ya dirán j aja se quedó sin inspiración… claro que no yo tengo mi idea pero no puedo decírselas pero una pista, tiene que ver con el concierto que va dar al que Trixie va a ir… pero quiero una opinión de ustedes)

Se acepta cualquier idea loca, buena, mala, perversa, sádica, tierna, etc.

Ok su Ashi se despide (así me decía nati cuando ella estaba bebe)

* * *

In the next capter…

Porque te fuiste a la otra banda-no respondió simplemente estampo sus labios contra los de ella- por ti…

-¿por mí?-dijo ella- yo no te pedí ser traidor-

-ya verás…


End file.
